Braddia
The Kingdom of Braddia, or simply Braddia, is a nation in the Pacisfic between America and Europe. It borders the nation of Quintium and is part of Miasquia, a union of nations like the Europian Union. History Introduction Braddia has a violant and blood shedding history, orignaly the Braddian states government them selves, they were part of the Union of States a confederal union with a stadtholder as elected leader, the stadtholder whas elected by the leaders of the state. Up to the 9th century Between the years 50 BC and 4 AD mass germanic peoples came and builded their settlements to live in, this evolved into the Duchies and Counties that were growing and reaching its top in 700 AD, during that time wars between the Araddian Empire and Braddian states began to rise, Out of fear that they might be conquered they accepted to merge into the Empire under a condition, they would create the Union of States and stay sovereign in all ways, they accepted the Emperor as their emperor and his replacement in the area was the chosen Stadtholder, on paper the Emperor selected the Stadtholder but in practise the dukes and counts elected them. In 823 the Union of States rebelled, with the help of Kingdom of Whurll they won a devastating war that would leave its marks at the Empire for years. The States would convert to Christianity and would build churches, in trade for that the Union of States would be free. Freedom The states were free but the individual states didnt like it anymore so they kept the Union as a millitary allaince, at 845 it changed to the Braddian Alliance, the alliance was only on paper though, because of the fresh scent of freedom the states loved to get total freedom. It would later prove that this freedom would come at a big cost. 10th - 15th Century In this century the vikings who lost the battle in Quintium came with reinforcements and won many battles and took much land from the Braddians, this due to their weakend army. The big Araddian Empire fall in 1045 due to a attack of vikings who took over the western part of Braddia. The Araddian Empire, weakend was then attacked by Whurll who created a Empire of their own. the Vikings made the conquered land the Kingdom of Noksen, wich split up in 1201 in North Noksen en South Noksen, this is seena s the decay of the power of the Vikings, the Braddian states eventualy after 200 years of fighting conquered the Nokseren states in 1287, not forgetting that the Princepallity of Quentizia ( a state ruled by the Quintian crown) helped in these wars, by then most Braddian states had merged through personal unions, royal marriages and conquest. Only 4 Braddian states remained. the Braddian states could not decide who would rule the new conquered lands and so they recreated the Union, only this time it whas the Braddian union, this union elected the Prince of Braddion as Stadtholder. In 328 the son of the old Stadtholder took over and used the Army to unite the union and created the Kingdom of Braddia, the other didnt fight against it because Braddian was the biggest state and the need of centralisation was so big that the dukes saw no other option. The need was so high because in 1350 the Whurllian Papal Empire (Whurlist Christianity had its own pope who was automaticly the Emperor) declared war on the Braddian Kingdom. Though this resulted in a victory for the Braddians, it wouldnt be up to 1450 that whurll collapsed. Formation of the Empire due to the many wars many of the dates and data of that era is limited. the Braddian Empire was born in 1590 when all of Whurll was conquered. Braddion, Sontia declared independence from Whurll and became their own state until 2006 when they formed the United Kingdom of Braddia together with the Republic of Quentizia. Quentizia Quentizia was a place south west of Braddia that was conquered by Quintium around 1100 and it became a Kingdom of its own when the brother of one of the kings of Quintium declared its independence and forming the Princepallity into a Kingdom. in 1920 the last King died and the Republic was called out. In 2006 after the formation of the United Kingdom the province of Quentizia became a principality again and the title was given to the ruler of Quintium. Culture The culture of Braddia is a typical western culture, it has many simularities of the germanic cultures in Europe. The fighting spirit of the Germans, the drinking of the Irish and the Germans, the economic and trading spirit of the Dutch and the patriotism and elitism of the English. Government The Braddian Government is focesed on increasing life standards and leaving the market as free aspossible, Braddia has a mixed Healthcare system based on the Dutch healthcare system. A other prime objective of the government is to inprove education to make sure that all childeren are made ready for the outside world and to make them as skilled as possible so that their knowledge may benefit the economy. Politics The Kingdom if a democracy, there is only one leglisative assembly and that is the Bradian National Parliament, this parliament holds 100 seats. The members of the Parliament are democraticly chosen by fair elections which are held each 4 years. Parties that participate gain seats on bases of the precentige of the total votes they gained and on that bases they gain seats, for example if you have 10% of the electorates votes you gain 10 seats. In Braddia it is normal that a Government is formed by a coalition of parties, as no party has ever gained a majority. Government The Current government is the Liberal Union Coalition, it consits out of the CLP, PLU & SLPP, they made the coalition because they thought after the former too Conservative rule and the fascist Tigra take over that it was time for liberalism to make things right in the nation. The Coalition as agreed to look pragmatic on all things and to cut in the administration and in the state employee's to make sure that the normal citizen isnt hurt to much from the cuts in the government expences, they say Mortage tax relief and rental aid are next on the list. A important point for the coalition is the improvement and innovation of the Braddian education. Political parties The Political parties in Braddia: Right Paries *'The Conservative Liberal Party' (CLP): 24 seats *The Conservative Party (CP): 2 seats *The People’s National Front (PNF): 5 seats *'The Progressive Liberal Union' (PLU): 16 seats *The Party of Gods Will (pGw): 2 seats Centre parties *The Centrist Alliance (CA): 3 seats *The Christian Democrats (CD): 5 seats Left parties *Social Christian Coalition (SCC): 2 seats *'The Social Liberal Peoples Party' (SLPP): 18 seats *The Social Democratic Party (SDP): 22 seats *The Socialist party (SP): 1 seats Foreign Relations The Braddians are a very proud though nice people, they are always ready to start new relations, anything that benefits the Braddians is utterly seen as a target for friendship or good relations. The Kingdom doesnt hessitate to stand by its allies or attack its friends enemies in times of War. Current relations Unions/Alliances: *Miasquia (Union) Allies: *Quintium Category:Miasquia Category:Braddia Category:Countries